


I Don't Know How To Say This

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: I just started watching Voltron but I already love it. I am working on a Klance Collage AU currently but until I finish that, here is a short little confession fanfic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I Don't Know How To Say This

He was ready.

At least he thought he was ready.

He wanted to be ready.

He honestly did know though.

Was he really ready to confess?   
Was he ready to have his heart shattered into a million pieces?   
He just wanted to get it over with.

Tonight seemed like a good night for crying while he hugged his pillow anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Keith stood up, left his room, and quietly walked down the hall to Lance’s.

His hands were literally shaking.

Was he ready?   
Would Lance even be awake anyway?   
It was the middle of the night after all.

Why did he pick now to try to confess?!   
He softly knocked on the door.

It was too late to back out now.

After a few seconds of silence, Lance opened the door.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”   
“I want to talk to you about something. If now is a bad time though I can leave or-”   
“It's fine Buddy! Come on in.”

Keith slowly entered the room, just awkwardly standing there as Lance closed the door and flopped onto his bed.

“You can sit down if you want,” Lance said he sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Keith did.

“So what did you want to talk to me about in the middle of the night?” He giggled.

“I’m trying to decide if this thing I did is incredibly stupid or…”

“What happened? What did you do?”

He was gonna do it.

Keith leaned up against the other side of the bed so he was facing Lance.

“Well…I fell in love with you.”

Lance’s jaw literally dropped.

“Wait what? Did you just say what I think you said?”   
Keith immediately hid his face in his hands.

“I'm sorry! I understand if you don't like me back or if you're just not into guys so I'm ready for you to break my heart! I’ll be fine!”

He felt the other boy slowly pull his hands away from his face.

“A-are you crying?”   
He put his hand on his own cheek.

He really was crying.

“J-just respond please. I'm ready to hear the rejection out of your own mouth and not from the mouth of you in my thoughts.”

“Keith, Buddy, you're not getting a rejection. I’m bi and I’m into you too. Why were you being so pessimistic?”

Wait what?   
He wasn't getting rejected?   
Lance liked him back?   
Wow.

So what were they supposed to do now?   
“Do we like…hold hands now?” Lance said jokingly.

Keith scooched forward and laid down, placing his head on Lance’s chest.

“Or we could do that,” Lance smiled, putting his hand on Keith’s head.

“I didn’t ever think we’d be here, like this.”

“Me neither, but yet, here we are.”


End file.
